


you’re the only one i see (and that’s the one thing that won’t change)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bexie Wedding, Fluff, M/M, hmph even tho i dont ship them have this, it's cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: Cyrus helps TJ with his tie before Bex and Bowie's wedding.





	you’re the only one i see (and that’s the one thing that won’t change)

TJ let out a frustrated breath, yanking at his tie for what felt like the millionth time. His neck was getting a little red from having the tie rub against it for a while, but he kept trying to tie the damn thing. Apparently it was taking him enough time that someone knocked on the door and started to open it.

“TJ?”

Cyrus. Of course he came looking for him; the ceremony was probably about to start soon and here TJ was, standing awkwardly in the bathroom trying to tie a tie. Something he probably should have learned to do in the fourth grade.

“Yeah, yeah, just…one second,” he murmured, half paying attention. He was deep in concentration, Cyrus noted; his tongue was slightly out, his brows were furrowed, and his eyes were narrowed slightly. He tugged on one of the straps of the tie, and the whole thing fell to the ground.

“Goddamnit,” he grunted, leaning against the sink. For a second, he forgot that Cyrus was there with him, until the other boy leaned down and picked up his tie.

“Green. Nice choice,” he noted with a smile, stepping in between TJ and the bathroom sink, “some help?”

TJ just sighed in response, taking a small step back and tugging on his collar. He rubbed his hand along his neck, as is trying to ease its rawness. Cyrus noticed this, of course, and gingerly aligned the tie around his neck, trying not to pull too hard.

“So,” Cyrus started, adjusting the straps on either side, “you ready for the wedding?”

TJ smiled softly, watching as Cyrus seemed to easily maneuver the tricky piece of fabric. “I’m ready to try and not cry through the vows and sit through all the dancing,”

Cyrus paused for a moment, lingering a moment on the fabric before breaking into a tiny smile. “Aw, TJ has a soft side,” he cooed, slipping one of the ends through a loop.

TJ gave him a light tap on his chest, shaking his head lightly. “Yeah, okay, you caught me,” he chuckled, “but don’t get used to that,”

Cyrus pouted a little, his gaze never leaving the tie. “That’s too bad. I like that side of you,”

TJ swore his face turned as red as Cyrus’ bowtie in that moment. He cleared his throat quietly, as if that would help him regain his composure. “Uh, thanks,” he mumbled, tapping his fingers lightly on the sink, “so…red bowtie?” It was a stupid thing to say, but he said it anyways.

Cyrus smiled, the ends of the tie still moving. “Yup. Buffy said it’d bring out my eyes, or some nonsense like that. Although I don’t have red eyes, I’m not a rabbit for crying out loud, but, well, I took her advice anyways,”

“I think it looks nice,” TJ agreed, “Buffy can be right…on occasion,” he added.

Cyrus smiled, pushing one of the sides through the final loop and tugging on it. Sure enough, it fell into place. He didn’t tug on it too hard, gently pushing the knot up towards TJ’s collar. He gently adjusted the top of the tie, his fingers softly brushing TJ’s neck in the process. Both boys tried not to blush at the contact, and they definitely both failed miserably.

TJ glanced at himself in the mirror, running his fingers along the tie. “It looks great,” he grinned, turning to face Cyrus, “thank you, seriously,”

“Of course,” he smiled, meeting his eyes for the first time that evening. The green tie really did bring out the color in TJ’s eyes. He looked breathtaking.

“Is…there anyway that I can make it up to you for helping me?” TJ asked quietly, blinking a few times. He tried not to stare, but he really couldn’t help himself.

Cyrus glanced down at his shoes for a moment, tapping his feet together. “Well…at least promise me that you’re not just going to sit around all night and not dance,”

TJ puffed out a breath, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll see about that. I mean, I’m not saying that I’m a terrible dancer, I just, well,” he trailed off, hesitant, “slow dances…aren’t my thing,”

Cyrus smiled sympathetically, placing a hand over his. “There’s usually not that many,” he assured him, “mostly up tempo songs. Plus, knowing Bex, she’s not going to want to want to play a lot of slow songs,” he chuckled.

TJ smiled at that, his finger grazing over Cyrus’ knuckles. “At least that,” he mumbled. He was going to say something else, when the door opened and the boys jolted apart.

“There you guys are,” Norman shook his head, exasperated, “the ceremony’s about to start. Cyrus, Bowie’s been looking for you,” he beckoned him to come, before walking away.

Cyrus turned back to TJ for a moment. “I’ll see you after the ceremony,” he said quickly, heading towards the door, before pivoting back on his foot, “oh, and TJ?”

“Yeah?”

“Save a dance for me,” he said, before hurriedly heading out towards the backyard. TJ just stood there stunned for a little while; he nearly missed the start of Bex walking down the isle. He teared up a little at the vows, and did end up dancing a little bit during the reception.

And maybe when a certain boy asked him to dance to a slow song, his smile was so bright that it lit up the night sky brighter than any stars.


End file.
